ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Between Brothers/Transcript
(The episode begins. Wind strikes the sands in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Firstbourne flies towards The Omega and they clash. Fleets of dragons soar over the legions of Oni on the ground. In a straw hut far from the war zone, a group of Oni and a dragon laid together. An Oni woman screams as she gives birth to a baby.) Oni Man: And it's a boy! (The Oni woman shakes in weakness.) Oni Woman: Really? We did it! Oni Man: Yes, we did. Thank you for your service the past year, dragon. (The dragon nods at the Oni Man.) Oni Woman: For eternity, the Oni have fought for destruction and the dragons have fought for creation. The fight is never-ending. Oni Man: But today, a child is born from both worlds! An Oni-and-dragon hybrid! (The Oni Man raises the baby into the air.) Oni Woman: What will the Omega do if he learns about this? Would he execute us? Oni Man: Our fate is unclear, but that should not be our primary concern. Our baby may be the key to ending this eternal war! Oni Woman: He is only an infant! He cannot do any good now—and it is not like we can easily hide him from The Omega. Oni Man: I am going to have his father keep him hidden. (The Oni Man nods back at the dragon. The sound of an axe alerts the group to the hut entrance.) Oni Warrior: You two! Why are you not fighting? (He notices the dragon and the baby.) Oni Warrior: Is that a dragon? And is that baby a hybrid? Why would you do this? We were meant to overpower the dragons, not bring them closer! (The Oni woman faints in bed. The Oni Man grabs the baby and gives it to the dragon.) Oni Man: Go, take your son! I will hold them back! (The Oni Man generates a staff and duels the incoming Oni warriors. Meanwhile, the dragon flies into the sky and flees to a different area in the realm. Hours later, the hut is destroyed and the Oni Man and Oni Woman are brought cuffed to The Omega.) The Omega: We were meant to destroy the realms. These dragons were meant to be destroyed—but YOU! You gave birth to an Oni-and-dragon hybrid. Why did you turn on your own kind? Oni Woman: You know why. This war will never end. And destruction will only oppress over peace. We are Oni by form, but I believe in creation! My child will bring balance and end this war once and for all! He will stop you! The Omega: We will see. Send them both away! I want you to search everywhere, and no soul will stop until we find that child! _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Twenty years later, the baby grew into a young adult and is in a cave with the dragon.) Man: I have never understood you, dragon. I seem to be different compared to you and the Oni. (The man looked at his human body.) Man: We have been alone together my whole life. I also have this... (He grew a ball of golden power in his hand.) Man: I have had enough of this. Instead of fighting the war of Oni and dragon, what if I went to make my own realm? (The dragon gasped and teared. The man put his hand on the dragon's nozzle.) Man: You have to stay and fight for Firstbourne, don't you? (The dragon nodded.) Man: Then I will go alone. I will miss you, dragon. (The man hugged the dragon. Using his power of creation, he created a new realm to travel to. He made a portal to go there also with his elemental power.) Man: Farewell, dragon! (The man waved goodbye at the dragon. As he saw it fly back to the war, he set foot on his new realm.) Man: This place is perfect! (The man gazed at the grassy plain he was on. He appeared to be on some sort of new planet. Using his golden power, he forged four elemental weapons.) Man: The Sword of Fire! The Nunchucks of Lightning! The Shurikens of Ice! And the Scythe of Quakes! I will make oceans! An atmosphere! And trees! Deserts! Rivers! Lakes! Mountains! (The planet began to terraform as oceans, an atmosphere, trees, deserts, rivers, lakes, and mountains all grew into the planet.) Man: And most importantly—life! (Bugs, insects, mammals, reptiles, and amphibians began popping all over the world. Most notably, human babies spawned around the man and grew closer to him.) Man: Then again, I have to protect this realm using my elemental power. But I cannot do it alone! Come, my children! (The human babies circled around him.) Man: I will need guardians to ensure that this realm be protected in case the Oni choose to show up again. Therefore, I will bestow each of you elemental power. (He looked at a baby boy.) Man: You will be the Master of Fire! (He looked at a baby girl.) Man: And you will be the Master of Lightning! (He looked at a different baby boy.) Man: You will be the Master of Ice! (He looked at a different baby boy.) Man: You will be the Master of Earth! (He went on granting various babies elemental powers.) Man: I am the First Spinjitzu Master, and I would like to welcome you all to the island of Ninjago! Here is to everlasting peace! _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Ten years later, the First Spinjitzu Master was in Jamanakai Village observing children play with a ball. He began having mental pain, feeling some sort of darkness. In front of him, a portal opened. Children screamed and ran away. The First Spinjitzu Master went to see what was coming out of the portal.) The First Spinjitzu Master: Who are you? What do you want? (Legions of Oni marched into the village lead by The Omega. Darkness began spreading around the village.) The First Spinjitzu Master: Omega! How is this possible? (The First Spinjitzu Master notices a crystal in The Omega's hand.) The Omega: I have spent decades searching for you! You are part Oni and dragon! You are meant to destroy! The First Spinjitzu Master: No! Ninjago stands for peace and freedom, and you will not get in that vision's way! The Omega: You foolish child. When you created your realm, a crystal developed in our realm which allowed us to cross over. Behold—the Realm Crystal! (He raises the Realm Crystal above him.) The Omega: There must always be a balance between good and evil.' '''If there is too much to one side, the balance tips to support the other. This realm has been under creation for too long. Now, we leave our war against the dragons to take this realm. '''The First Spinjitzu Master': I will not let that happen. (The Omega pointed his staff towards the First Spinjitzu Master. The Oni began running around, spreading their darkness and attacking the children. The First Spinjitzu Master called upon the power of his Golden Weapons to make a Tornado of Creation that banished the Oni back to the Realm of Oni and Dragon. The village was left in ruin.) The First Spinjitzu Master: What have I done! The Golden Weapons are too powerful! (He grabs the crystal The Omega was holding.) The First Spinjitzu Master: The Oni will come back. And I am afraid that even the elemental masters will not be enough to fight them. Someone needs to take my place when I am gone. To balance good and evil in this realm, I must father two sons. (An Oni woman was under a broken door. She seemed to be The First Spinjitzu Master's age. The First Spinjitzu Master went to help her.) The First Spinjitzu Master: Who are you? Why are you not with the Oni? Oni Woman: I am sorry, but I am not like the other Oni! My name is Mistaké—I mean no harm. The First Spinjitzu Master: Yes, you do seem different. You seem calmer than the other Oni. And nice. Mistaké: I do not like The Omega! He just wants to destroy everything! I just want to live a happy life, but no, my parents harassed me to fight for him. I feel like us Oni do nothing but destroy. That is how I got my name—for the many "mistakes" they assumed my actions were. The First Spinjitzu Master: Then you can remain in this realm. Mistaké: Thank you! (Mistaké hugged The First Spinjitzu Master.) The First Spinjitzu Master: I need to father two sons to balance good and evil in this realm when I am gone. Mistaké: I cannot have them with you! Remember—the darkness of the Oni will corrupt one of your sons! You must arrange with one of these children! (The First Spinjitzu Master looked into the crowds of children slowly coming back into the village.) The First Spinjitzu Master: I will. But first, I must rebuild this village. These weapons are too powerful and could harm people. I will insight elemental guardians to guard these golden weapons should anyone go to search for them. I will take special care of this Realm Crystal. (Four dragons spawned, each taking a golden weapon to a different location. The First Spinjitzu Master met each dragon at its location, planning defenses for each weapon.) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Twenty years later, a young adult was telling a group of children the origin story of Ninjago in the Library of Domu.) Young Adult: Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master using the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu—the Sword of Fire, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Scythe of Quakes! The weapons were so powerful that nobody could handle all their power at once! When the Oni struck back from their realm, the First Spinjitzu Master used the Weapons of Spinjitzu to make a Tornado of Creation to banish them back from where they came! But after the First Spinjitzu Master learned about the disastrous consequences coming from the Tornado of Creation, he sent each golden weapon to a different part of Ninjago. Each weapon is well-guarded, should anyone go search for him. Boy: You look a lot like the First Spinjitzu Master in that picture. Young Adult: That is because I am his younger son. My name is Wu. Girl: So do you have a sibling? (Another young adult walks into the room.) Other Young Adult: Yes he does. My name is Garmadon. I am his older brother. Wu: Why did you come so early? Weren't you eating dinner with Misako? Garmadon: Come, Wu. We were told to go home. There is something urgent that we were called for. Wu: Let's go. (Wu and Garmadon arrive at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. They rush into the First Spinjitzu Master's room. Monks were attending him; he was dying.) Wu: Father! What is going on? The First Spinjitzu Master: I believe my time has come—I cannot protect Ninjago forever. Garmadon: No! You can't do this! You are too young! The First Spinjitzu Master: My sons, you are ready to fight for Ninjago. I am doing this because I love you. Garmadon: No! If you truly loved us, then you would stay! (Garmadon's eyes glowed red. Monks grabbed his arms as he slowly grew out of control.) Wu: Father, don't go. The First Spinjitzu Master: Wu, I see beyond the now. Garmadon will be swallowed by the darkness of the Oni. Wu: What? The First Spinjitzu Master: It is up to you to make sure he sees the light. Wu: What if I can't? The First Spinjitzu Master: You will. Go on Wu, fight for Ninjago. Tell Garmadon I send regards. Wu: Father, don't go. The First Spinjitzu Master: I love you. (The First Spinjitzu Master slowly disappeared into nothing.) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Fifteen years later, Wu and Garmadon were at the Monastery. Garmadon seemed more malicious than usual. He took a metal replica of the Sword of Fire from a wall. Thunder is heard as Wu comes into the room.) Wu: I am afraid those weapons are for display only. Garmadon, put them back. (Garmadon turned towards Wu.) Garmadon: What good is a weapon if all it is doing is collecting dust? Wu: Don't be a fool! Those weapons were meant to remain on the wall! Garmadon: Father was the fool! He sent the Golden Weapons to different parts of Ninjago! Wu: Because nobody can handle their power! Garmadon: I want to wield a Weapon of Spinjitzu! Do you have any idea what unspeakable power they could have? Wu: How dare you speak so lowly of Father? We made him a promise to guard the weapons and this realm. Those weapons shall not leave their designated areas! Garmadon: Are you willing to stop me? Wu: Maybe I am! Garmadon: Then I shall destroy you and anyone who stands in my way! (A fight commences as Wu clashed his bamboo stick against the replica of the Sword of Fire. Wu then rushed to grab the replicas of the Scythe of Quakes and the Shurikens of Ice as Garmadon grabbed the replica of the Nunchucks of Lightning. They move outside and continue the fight in the rain.) Wu: Stand down Garmadon! Garmadon: You stand down! (Garmadon leaps towards Wu, but Wu defends himself with the weapons he is holding. Garmadon throws Wu and pushes him against the ground. Wu lost his weapons. Garmadon readies to strike Wu down.) Garmadon: Goodbye, brother. Wu: Garmadon! Don't do this! (As Garmadon is about to strike Wu, the symbols on Wu's kimono glow and a bolt of lightning strikes Garmadon, charring his skin in the process. The ground begins to break and Garmadon loses balance. Wu tries to save Garmadon, but he falls into the crack in the ground.) Wu: No! (The ground repairs itself slowly back into its original state.) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Thirty-five years later, Wu is in Jamanakai Village drinking tea with Mistaké in her teashop, who now appeared like a human instead of an Oni. Wu was telling a story about him and Garmadon when they were children.) Wu: And then he grabbed a ball! We fought for it until father said he was tired of us playing ball in the sewer so he sent us to go clean bathrooms in Ninjago City. Mistaké: And you were only little children? Wow, that was cruel of him! Wu: Haha. Mistaké, it is incredible that you are here. You are one of the only people I can relate to ever since Garmadon was sent to the Underworld. Mistaké: What about Misako? She is Garmadon's wife, isn't she? Wu: Was Garmadon's wife. Ever since Garmadon left, I haven't heard anything from Misako. Mistaké: Both of you are of old age. You must find her eventually. Wu: But it won't be easy. I haven't heard of her for a while. (They hear screams from outside.) Wu: Would you like to come help? Mistaké: Wu, I may seem like you, but I am one-hundred-twenty years old! I am Oni, and people cannot know that! You go! I will do my bets to protect my tea! (Wu went outside, noticing Skulkin raid the village. Skulkin stole valuables from the villagers. Wu slapped his bamboo stick on various Skulkin. Two Skulkin generals looked from afar.) Skulkin General: Isn't that Wu, Kruncha? Kruncha: Yes it is, Nuckal! Isn't that obvious? Samukai! (Samukai, the leader of the Skulkin, approached the two generals.) Samukai: What is it with you two knuckleheads this time? Nuckal: Uh, you know Garmadon's brother, Wu? Look over there. (Wu flipped over more Skulkin troops, kicking and punching at every side. He was being overwhelmed due to their numbers.) Kruncha: We can end him right here! Samukai: We must tell Lord Garmadon, I think he would much rather kill him himself. I will call back the troops, we will fight him another day. Skulkin, gather up! (The Skulkin got back onto their vehicles.) Samukai: Let's roll out! (The Skulkin left the village. Many villagers were hurt, and Wu and Mistaké helped them up.) Wu: I am all alone. Mistaké: What about the elemental masters? They can help you fight! Wu: They have all likely retired. Their descendants must likely be children. Mistaké: Not all of them. Wu, when the First Spinjitzu Master realized he could not protect Ninjago alone, he seemed help in the elemental masters. Search for their descendants! Wu: What if I cannot teach them? Mistaké: You can. You are a wise master. (Wu lay on the ground.) Mistaké: Rise, Sensei Wu. Tomorrow, you head out and search for help. Wu: You are right. Do you think the Skulkin will return? Mistaké: We will find out. But I cannot journey with you, I am needed here to help the villagers. Go on Wu! Save Ninjago! (Wu gazed into the sky.) Wu: (Laughs.) ''No biggie. ''(The episode ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Earth-87